Dear Ones
by ezaena
Summary: In which Aulea enjoy her quiet evening but then Noctis started crying and Regis returning from council meeting with somber looks.


The evening sky around Insomnia always projects a beautiful mix of blue and pulsating light of the crystal protecting the entire city; today was a good day for reading on the balcony while seeping her ever favourite Ebony coffee. Aulea always loved this moment ever since her childhood which she always sat beside her rustic window in a humble home nearby east Wall and the feels never changed even after she moved inside the citadel and sitting on the grand balcony from her private chamber.

The marriage with the crown prince turned king of Lucis was her greatest decision of her life despite continuous worries from her parents. "Did your father know about this? What about King Mors approval?" Those words were drilled inside her head ever since Prince Regis starting to visit her frequently over the excuse of 'hitting up one of those fancy café in east Wall'. At least, part of it was true and the reason he loves being around her neighbourhood was that people are less care about them. It housed a national port and fishing village after all.

Aulea picked up her favourite read and continue from where she left off. It's a pleasant silent with seldom grunts from her baby. Being a mother is another roller coaster ride and every day she embraced it with bubbly warmth inside her heart. Her father has visited once in a while whenever his schedule permits him. Council member of Insomnia had it hard and his father has worked hard to reached where he stand. The recent Galahd attack has taken up most of both his father and his husband time but she did miss her husband dearly.

Another grunts coming from her baby coat and Aulea put down her books, walking ever so graceful towards her baby. Noctis, not more than five months has been squirming and frowning inside his sleep. She just feed her baby an hour ago, could he possibly hungry again? Or did his nappy has been full? She picked her son up and carefully snuggle the baby prince, gentle hands reaching over his lips to know if he wants another feed but the tiny prince only pushed his head away from her hands. Then she reached for the nappy to check whether it was full but to her surprise, didn't.

The grunts slowly turned into a sobbing cry and Aulea starting to sway her hands a little to sooth him but the prince didn't stop squirming and crying. She began singing her lullaby to him but still, it failed. She started to get worried, Noctis was a good baby except when he was sick, he never fussed with any reason but not today. He's been a bit of hard for Aulea to know what his dear prince wanted.

"What ails you my prince? Pray tell your mother, please."

On her words, Noctis' soft cry has turned into a loud wailing even the guards knocking her door and asking for what happen. The queen smile sheepishly and dismissed the guard politely. She rocked her baby, snuggle him, kiss him, sung his lullaby, she even trying to shake his toys and rattle to gain his attention but none of them works. Did he sick? Gods, please his son just recovered from his fever a month ago, his temperature was fairly normal too. Maybe he wants his father presence? But Regis was in council meeting. She cannot barge in with wailing son and recklessly plead the king to attend for his prince.

"Hush dear child everything is okay I am with you, my son."

Noctis wouldn't stop crying, his face turned red and his hands form a fist even titan would fear. The cries filled with angry and discontented. Of what Aulea never knows. Could a child experience nightmare? Maybe he was scared and having the nightmare. She hugged her son closely and kissed his forehead. Maybe, she can sing another song, the one she always serenade to Regis in his moments of misery. That always works for him; at least she could try this on Noctis. She pulls her breath and sing.

 _You alone you're on your own_

 _So what? Have you gone blind?_

 _Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

Noctis' fidgeting in her arms began to recede so as his cry. She walks around the chamber and look her son into his eyes.

 _Glass half empty glass half full_

 _Well either way you won't be going thirsty_

 _Count your blessings not your flaw_

The prince's cry has stopped altogether and his mouth forms a sweet curve flashing his gums and his eyes glittering under her mother's. Aulea hearts swelling with joy; this works! She was so glad that her effort pays well. She walks towards the bed and leaned her body on the wooden header.

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaimed your crown_

Noctis give off a high pitched sound as he felt contented, feeling visibly safe from his mother's ethereal voice. Aulea continue sung the song, never cease on rocking her baby before her chamber door was pushed open revealing a worn looking king.

 _You're in control rid of the monster inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be king again_

Regis stood nearby the door, after having a strenuous meetings, he only wanted to be with his queen and his son. Those two of his dearest can only be found inside her own chamber on the evening only. Aulea told him the Insomia sky looks the best from her chamber's balcony. His eyes landed on the figure sitting on the bed holding their heir, all laughing and sparkling with happiness.

 _You don't get what all this is about_

 _You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt_

 _You've got that young light_

 _Set it free_

 _You've got it all…._

Regis make his way towards the bed and smiling to her wife, Aulea almost stopped her singing if not Regis put his hands towards her signalling that she should not stopping. Noctis loves the sound and he recognized his father nearby. He shows his gums and elated shriek as Regis caressed his soft black hair. Aulea briskly touch her husband cheek before gesturing him to sit beside her. Regis had a hard day, she can see it through his eyes, and his expression as his body hunched a little. He must had done an important decision back then in the room. A decision he was unsure of.

 _There's method in my madness_

 _There's no logic in your sadness_

 _You don't gain a single thing from misery_

 _Take it from me_

Even the king had their insecure moment, a moment of feeling as if they failed as a ruler. The Galahd incident has been downright awful and Regis despised it. Right now, he was no king. He was a husband and a father, seeking comfort for the greatest power called a mother and wife. He rested his head on her wife shoulder listen to her singing.

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control rid of the monster inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be king again_

As soon as Aulea let off her final phrase, she puts Noctis in between herself and nudge Regis to scoot away, making a space to place Noctis between them. The prince's legs kicking the air and he was occupied by the rattle Regis gave him. Regis met her beloved and let his eyes speaking, having loss of words and needing the assurance; eyes ever pleading none less than Noctis when he was fussy.

"You did great my love. Never once you felt you never did enough."

"Aulea, is my forming the Kingsglaive and recruiting those young people from Galahd is a wise decision? What if they will harbour an ugly feeling one day? You know how crown citizen has a little aversion towards people living outside of the wall?"

"I cannot decide for you but I know, you are the wise, kind monarch Lucis ever asked for. Look at how your hard work maintaining Exineris and keeping the union between Accordo-Tenebrae?"

"Aulea…"

"We were at war and still going for who knows when. I know you're tired of this but…"

Aulea words halted as she looks softly towards her son. Noctis has resumed his sleeping. She wanted to protect that tranquillity; she wanted her son to be safe. To be a king to the throne that never pronounced their victory or defeat of war.

"Regis, I want Noctis to know only peace."

She did not know why she started crying, why suddenly there sat a heavy feeling inside her heart and it continuous growing. Regis reached his hands towards her cheek to wipe away the tears and pull her wife into his embrace. He wanted to protect his son too, to let his prince know only peace. But as a future monarch, that will be almost as impossible.

"I will be with him, always. We will be with him, always. Know this dear love, thank you for give me my strength I will see to it I promise."

Aulea closed her eyes and calming herself down, repressing any heavy feelings deep into her heart. Regis was a man of words and she trusted in him. She wiped her tears and chuckle lightly. She was convincing Regis a moment ago but now the table has turned. They cuddle together and eventually fall asleep. Today has been tiring for all three of them battling with their very emotions.

Her slumber was disturbed when Aulea's handmaiden knocked the door asking her permission to enter which Aulea quickly remarked that the king was inside too. The woman instantly muttering her apologies before walks away after Aulea politely dismissed her handmaiden. It was a little passed 8 o'clock and the Insomnia sky was dark with pulsating light of the Wall. It was a beautiful sight, made more meaningful when her husband and her child sleeping at her side. Dinner was forgotten as she rested her head and closed her eyes. Maybe she can whip up something in her kitchen for them to eat when they both woke up later.


End file.
